fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 173
The Bait Summary Cameron is shown using the cooking facilities in his Obelisk apartment with Lafayette. Cameron is making tea and soup while Lafayette pours water into several glasses. The boys operate in silence until Lafayette breaks the silence, finally asking Cameron what happened. He says he promised not to ask any questions but he details, in a brief flashback, the way he and Connor brought Cole, Jessica, Shy, and Kyle into their room, and they were sick and vomiting. Cameron casually says that's the price of losing a Shadow Duel or getting stricken by lightning. Lafayette comments that Cameron is also shaking tremendously, to which Cameron repeats that it's the cost of being stricken by lightning. When everything is ready, Cameron and Lafayette into the living room area with water, hot tea, soup, and crackers, giving them to their friends. Jessica, Shy, Cole, and Kyle eat and drink reluctantly. They are wrapped in blankets Cameron has brought out for them as well. Raymond and Forrest are present as well and they reject anything except water, knowing the food is what the others need most. Seeing Cole in good hands, Forrest volunteers to leave. Raymond tells Forrest he needs to stay as it's "his" fight too. Cole weakly interjects saying it's not. Cole says that Naturia don't fight. Cole says that X-Saber fight for them. Cameron says that the dynamic between the Mist Valley and Dragunity is very different from X-Saber and Naturia. He understands that Forrest needs to leave and thanks him for saving Kyle. Forrest politely nods and leaves. Once Forrest steps out, Raymond says he'd like to know exactly what's going on. He's angry that he's not been filled in on the situation. Raymond says he is an Envoy just like the rest of them, but he's being kept out of the loop. Kyle says that this isn't his fight though. Kyle says it's the leftovers from the Worm Invasions, and they are trying to make it right. Raymond is still heated, but Cameron gets him to calm down and promises to explain everything. Cameron explains Avalon's new set of plans since he failed to acquire the spirits of the 4 Elemental Tribes of the Terminal World. He's controlled Horatio Reinhart to give him access to satellites that would project the light of destruction to everyone in the world, especially psychic duelists. Doing so would give the Fabled the power to take over the Terminal World. However, he cannot do so without the four eyes, which naturally represent the tribes. Cameron says that Horatio had to leave to get the keys but Alida Till hacked his travel plans to arrive back at Duel Academy at the wrong time, a time that would allow him to intercept Horatio and take the keys for himself. Cameron says he forced Horatio into a Shadow Duel and defeated him. He used the price of the Shadow Duel to selectively wipe away Horatio's memories and steal the keys. Shy says that Cameron entrusted her, Cole, and Emil with a key while Cameron kept the last one for himself. Kyle says he didn't get one since he's been eliminated from the Genex Tournament. Raymond asks what happened next, and Jessica says that she was under Avalon's control. She systematically targeted the envoys in the night and defeated them to get the keys for Avalon. She used her powers to separate them and injure them. Cameron says Connor came to his rescue and defeated Jessica but Avalon still got the keys even after Jessica was freed from his influence. Jessica deeply apologized but Connor tells her to can it as it wasn't her fault. He and Cameron saw the spirit of Fabled Ragin in control of her body. Raymond asks for the next step. Cameron says Avalon will be targeting him next but they have some time. Jessica says she started a fire with her powers to trap Emil in a Shadow Duel. That fire during the Genex Tournament will cause all types of buzz and problems for a day or so. Raymond asks how long it will take all of them to recover, and they all share that they don't know. This is all of their first times competing in a Shadow Duel and losing, but after coming out of it, it's clear they will be sick for a while. Cameron and Lafayette welcome everyone to spend the night in their room and maybe they'll feel better in the morning. They agree except for Raymond who takes Kyle himself. Since Raymond is so angry, no one fighting him on it. The next morning, the envoys are still feeling very groggy from the previous night. Cameron is not with them. Rather, he's in the headmaster's office with Clarissa and Emil. Clarissa is furious while Father Vis calm. He's appreciative that no one got hurt in the long term even if Avalon is closer to completing his plans. Vin assures Emil they know he did not accidentally cause the fire. A report was done and the fire didn't spread. It seemed to have no origin as well, meaning it came from a psychic duelist, but it's not as if they can make that public knowledge. Cameron asks if Jessica will be punished, and Vin promises she will not. Clarissa asks Cameron when Avalon will come for him. Cameron assumes it will be after the buzz about the fire dies. It's too active on campus and Avalon cannot just grab him in daylight. If anything, Avalon will make him come. Vin says whatever happens, Cameron must stay safe. Before Cameron leaves, Father Vin notes to him that a little over ten duelists are still standing in the tournament. Clarissa, Connor, Raymond, Avalon, and surprisingly Marlon are among them. Cameron is pleasantly surprised Marlon still stands. He then asks why so many professionals are still on the island to which Vin says that everyone wants to see the final duel in the coming week. The day proceeds as normal as most of the students begin preparing for final exams. After her morning class, Clarissa intercepts Raymond on his way to the White Dorm. Raymond asks how he found her. Clarissa answers that they are both envoys of dragons. She has a general sense of those similar to her. After a moment of silence, Clarissa knows what he's planning on and tells him to stop. She tells him that this is not his fight. Raymond clarifies that it's not her fight. Raymond clarifies that she has no hand in the Terminal World but he does. Raymond tells Clarissa she's welcome to come watch him but she will not stop him even with her psychic powers. Clarissa notices that Raymond isn't even putting up his Duel Disk against her. Raymond says it would be a waste of energy and he needs to save his. As Clarissa will not stop him, Raymond continues forward and enters the white dorm with Clarissa right behind him as support. Raymond looks around and acknowledges the dorm's emptiness. A voice speaks up, saying it's natural to be empty since his students are in class right now. Avalon says final exams are coming up for the students. He says Raymond would know if he went to college instead of pursing a professional dueling career. Avalon extends a warm greeting to Clarissa as well. Avalon asks if Raymond needs something. The man insists he is very busy plotting world domination and needs to find the right time to take down Cameron for himself. Raymond tells Avalon there's no need. He intends to crush the psychotic man himself. Avalon is amused by the threat but tells Raymond that this is not his fight. Raymond replies that he's getting sick of everyone telling him what is and isn't his battle. He tells Avalon the fight became his when he had a bolt of lightning strike his family. A flashback shows of the previous night Kyle slept in Raymond's room. Kyle was hot, burning but cold as well. He was weak, twitching and could not stomach food. Raymond did all he can to calm him and make him comfortable. Out of the flashback, Raymond says he knows Jessica used her powers to injure Kyle, but she only did so because she was controlled by the Light of Destruction. Avalon dismisses Raymond's concern saying the effects of a Normal Spell only last so long. At least Kyle was not in a Shadow Duel, he continues. However, if Raymond continues to pursue combat, he will experience the terror of a Shadow Duel. Raymond readies his Duel Disk, promising Avalon he's ready to for the price if it means putting Avalon down. Avalon walks down his grand staircase and asks Clarissa if she tried to stop her friend. Clarissa says she tried but Raymond was too determined. Avalon sarcastically remarks that it's good Raymond has a good friend to watch over him. Avalon reaches the bottom of the staircase promising that it's painful to be banished to the Shadow Realm all alone. Raymond refuses to be intimidated. He says they get on with the duel. The two men take their stand on opposite sides of the long hall. Avalon agrees. Their Life Points are set at 4000 and their duel begins. The Duel Aftermath Following the duel, the holograms fade. Avalon walks over toward Raymond, writhes on the ground. Clarissa aims to use the spirit of her Red-Eyes to stop Avalon, but she finds herself paralyzed. Avalon reminds the young girl that her powers are formidible but so are his. Avalon reaches Raymond and lifts him up by his neck with one hand. Avalon notes that he's in no position to harm students, but Raymond is an an alum and thus not off-limits. Raymond struggles in the air, struggling to breath as Avalon chokes him. Avalon notes that for the other envoys they escaped his grasp, perhabs because he was using a vessel to do his bidding but regardless, they have developed a bond and connection to their Duel Tribes that they used to protect themselves. Avalon can tell that while Raymond has occasionally heard the spirits Dragunity, he has yet to develop a bond that provides mutual protection. Avalon continues to hoist Raymond in the air, wondering if he should turn him into a minion like he did Jessica. Avalon rejects the suggestion since Jessica ultimately failed despite great success. He's no reason to believe Raymond would do any better. Avalon agrees to do something different. Avalon rips Raymond's soul from his body, and his corporeal form collapses on the ground, immobile. Clarissa stares in absolute shock, and Avalon seals Raymond's soul in a spiritual tablet. Avalon muses that he now has given Cameron incentive to duel. Avalon makes his way to Clarissa next and releases the paralyzing psychic grip he had on her. Avalon tells Clarissa that he hopes she'll inform Cameron that Raymond's soul is locked away and his physical body is at risk of dying as a result. Avalon shares he doesn't know how long until Raymond dies without his soul, so Clarissa better hurry and let Cameron know of the stakes quickly. Featured Duel: Raymond Proctor vs. Avalon Spiros Turn 1: Avalon Avalon sets one card Turn 2: Raymond Raymond activates “Card of Consonance” discarding “Dragunity Darkspear” to draw two cards. Raymond Normal Summons “Crane Crane” (300/300) and uses its effect upon Normal Summon to Special Summon a Level 3 monster from his GY. Raymond Special Summons “Darkspear” (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Raymond tunes “Crane Crane” with “Darkspear” to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg” (2400/800) in Attack Position. Raymond activates “Gae Dearg’s” effect to add “Dragunity Brandistock” to his hand from his Deck then discard “Brandistock”. “Gae Dearg” attacks directly. Avalon activates “Rageki Break” discarding one card to destroy a card on the field, selecting “Gae Dearg”. Avalon reveals that he discarded “Fabled Lurrie” (200/400) whose effect Special Summons itself in Attack Position. Raymond sets two cards. Turn 3: Avalon Avalon draws and tributes “Lurrie“ to Tribute Summon “Fabled Dianaira” (2800/100). He activates “Twin Twisters”, discarding one card to destroy Raymond’s two set Spell/Traps. Raymond reveals that Avalon destroyed “Z-ONE” which allows him to add a Continuous Spell or Field Spell to his hand from his Deck and he adds Field Spell: “Dragon’s Ravine” to his hand. Raymond reveals he discarded “The Fabled Peggulus” (100/1600) whom he can Special Summon from his GY in facedown Defense Position. “Dianaira” attacks directly (Raymond 4000 > 1200). He sets one card. Turn 4: Raymond Raymond activates “Dragon’s Ravine” and he uses its effect to discard a card and add “Dragunity Dux” to his hand from his Deck. Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Dux” and uses its effect to equip itself with “Dragunity Phalanx” (500/1100) from his Graveyard. Raymond uses “Dragunity Phalanx’s” effect to Special Summon itself in Attack Position. Raymond tunes “Dux” with “Phalanx” to Sycnrho Summon “Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana” in Attack Position. Raymond activates “Vajrayana’s” effect to equip itself with “Brandistock” from his GY, and “Brandistock” allows “Vajrayana” to attack twice. “Vajrayana” attacks and destroys the facedown “Peggulus”. Avalon uses “Peggulus” effect to reveal “Fabled Krus” in his hand then send “Fabled Valfar” from his Deck to the GY. “Vajrayana” attacks “Dianaira” and Raymond uses “Vajrayana’s” second effect to send “Vajrayana” to the GY and double its ATK during the Damage Step only (“Vajrayana”: 1900 > 3800/1200). “Dianaira” is destroyed. Avalon activates “Hallowed Life Barrier” to reduce the damage to 0 by discarding one card. Avalon reveals to have discarded “The Fabled Centus“ who allows him to draw one card. Turn 5: Avalon Avalon activates “Fabled Desire Gate,” discarding one card to Special Summon “Fabled Litius” (1300/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position, but it is banished when it leaved the field. Avalon reveals to have discarded “Fabled Krus” and uses its effect to Special Summon “Fabled Valfar“ (1400/900) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Avalon Normal Summons “Fabled Raven” (1300/1000). Avalon tunes “Grimro” and “Litius”, who is banished, with “Raven” to Synchro Summon “Fabled Leviathan” (3000/2000) in Attack Position. “Leviathan” attacks and destroys “Vajrayana” (Raymond 1200 > 100). Turn 6: Raymond Raymond activates “Dragon Ravine’s” effect to discard a card and add “Dragunity Kuse” to his hand from his Deck. Raymond banishes “Gae Dearg” from his GY to Special Summon “Garuda the Wind Spirit” (1600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He Normal Summons “ Dragunity Kuse” (1000/200). Raymond tunes “Garuda” with “Kuse”, who he can treat as a Level 4 monster, to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight – Barcha” (2000/1200) in Attack Position. Raymond uses “Barcha’s” effect to equip him with as many “Dragunity” monsters from his Graveyard as possible. In addition, it gains 300 ATK for each one equipped by this effect. Raymond equips “Barcha” with “Dragunity Aklys,” “Brandistock”, “Darkspear” “Kuse” and “Phalanx” (2000 > 3500/1200). Raymond activates “Kuse’s” effect to Special Summon itself in Attack Position (“Barcha”: 3500 > 3200/1200). “Barcha” attacks and destroys Leviathan (Avalon 4000 > 3800) and by “Brandistock’s” effect, it attacks again and attacks directly (Avalon 3800 > 600). Avalon uses “Leviathan’s” effect to add three “Fabled” monsters to his hand from his GY, selecting “Lurrie”, “Centus”, and “Krus”.”Kuse” attacks directly. Avalon activates “Valfar” in his Graveyard, allowing him to discard a card and Special Summon it in Defense Position as he was about to take a second direct attack. A replay occurs and Raymond cancels his attack. Avalon is revealed to have discarded “Lurrie” and thus uses its effect to Special Summon it in Attack Position. Raymond sets one card. Turn 7: Avalon Avalon activates “Card Destruction” forcing both players to discard their hands then draw equal to the number of cards they discarded. Avalon discarded “Centus” and “Krus” whose effects activate. Avalon draws an additional card and Special Summons ‘Centus” (1000/600) from his GY in Attack Position. Avalon tunes “Lurrie” with “Centurs” to Synchro Summon “Fabled Unicore” (2300/1000) in Attack Position. Avalon activates “Polymerization” sending “Unicore” and Valfar” to the GY to Fusion Summon “The Fabled Knightmare” (2800/1500) in Attack Position. “Knightmare” attacks “Kuse”. Raymond activates “Emergency Provisions” to send “Akyls”, “Darkspear” and “Phalanx” to the GY and gains 3000 LP. Avalon activates “Knightmare’”s effect to discard a card to negate and destroy “Emergency Provisions.” Because “Alkys” was sent to the GY, its effect allows Raymond to destroy a card on the field, targeting “Knightmare.” Avalon activates “Knightmare’s” effect a second time, discarding a card to negate “Akyls’s” effect. The attack continues and “Kuse” is destroyed (Raymond 100 > 0). Avalon wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Avalon's Duels